Piper's Decision
by abbey3108
Summary: Summary - 2 years after the season 8 finale, Dan returns to San Francisco and falls in love with piper all over again, except now she is married to Leo with 2 kids. Piper realises she never really stopped loving Dan. Will Piper stay with Leo or leave him for Dan?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first fan fiction so I would greatly appreciate reviews, both good and bad, it would encourage me to write more chapters and update more often. I will try to update at least once a week.

Character guide includes names and ages.

Piper Halliwell - 36

Leo Wyatt - 38

Wyatt Halliwell - 7

Chris Halliwell - 5

Phoebe Halliwell - 34

Coop - 38

Patricia Halliwell - 1

Paige Matthews - 32

Henry Mitchell - 32

Henry jr - 3 months

Billie Jenkins - 24

Dan - 37

Jenny - 22

Not all the characters will be in it but just to make sure I added the guide, I'm not sure how long this story will be. I hope I can include all the characters listed above. Now to the story. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! Also I don't own any of the characters from charmed.

Pipers decision

Chapter 1

"Mummy, come here quick" screamed Chris.

Thinking there was danger I bolted up the stairs, to Chris' bedroom. When I got to his bedroom, I came to see him hovering close to the ceiling.

" Christopher Halliwell what are you doing up there" I asked in a nice but demanding tone.

" I didn't mean to, I just put up my arms and I flew up here, Mummy I'm scared, I can't get down". He said in a cute scared voice.

" Well you must have gotten a new power, it will happen, you just gotta learn how to control it" I said in a calm voice.

"Well how do I get down" he asked.

" Try lowering your arms slowly" I suggested.

Chris lowered his arms but he still fell to the ground in a heap, I thought he hurt himself but he got up and started playing with his toys.

" I'll teach you how to control your new power tomorrow, ok" I said.

"Ok Mummy. He replied.

I went downstairs to start preparing dinner, which in 3 hours, at 6pm. While I was walking into the kitchen I heard the front door open and I walked into the foyer to see my husband, Leo and my son Wyatt. They just got back from school.

" Hey Wyatt, how was school?" I asked my son.

" It was good, I'm gonna go up to my room, I have heaps of homework" He told me.

"Ok, good boy" I said back to him.

Wyatt walked upstairs into his room. I turned around to Leo and gave him a passionate kiss.

" Hi honey" I greeted him.

"Hi" he said back.

Then he finished it off with a second even more amazing kiss.

" Leo, don't get ahead of your self, I gotta go make dinner and you can go upstairs and check on the boys" I laughed.

"Fine" He said and started to walk up the stairs. "I love you" Leo said just before he disappeared from my view.

"I love you too" I shouted back. I walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner, we were having a simple pasta recipe that I learnt when I was a young girl.

After dinner, I cleaned up and tucked the boys into bed. I was so tired, and I felt sweaty and sticky. I needed a shower. I went into the bathroom and undressed. I got in the shower and turned on the water to a warm temperature. I let out a sigh when the water hit my skin and soaked my hair. I washed my hair and got out of the hair and the got into a pair of flannel pj's. I brushed my long dark hair and put into a simple yet stylish bun. Then I layed in bed next to Leo and started to read a book. Then Leo rolled over and gave me a long passionate kiss, when he stopped I returned it with a second kiss. I let out a moan and we both started to undress.

The next day when Wyatt was at school, Chris at daycare and Leo at work, I decided to clean the house. When I was finished cleaning the house, I reorganised the bookshelf in the living room while thinking about last night with Leo. It was amazing, I thought in my head. Finally when I was done I layed down on the lounge, hoping to fall into a light slumber. As soon as I was comfortable, the doorbell rang.

" Great" I said as I got up.

When I opened the door it revealed a face that I hadn't seen in about 8 years.

" Hey Piper" he said.

" Dan" I said in a shocked voice.

Authors note : Ok so that was the first chapter, I really hoped you liked it. If you liked it or hated it, please leave a review, it will only take a minute or two. I did not mean for that to rhyme. Also I would like at least 1 review for me to add the next chapter. If I add another chapter, it should be up in a week or two. Thanks for reading.

Please leave a review because I am in the middle of chapter 3, so I won't bother writing anymore if no one is reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi to everyone that is reading this. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had trouble uploading new chapters and then I lost my password and it took forever for an email to be sent with a temporary password. I will continue writing the story but will wait until after the start of 2015 to update. Thanks for all the reviews from chapter 1. I know I only got a few but it still made my day. Ok anyway I will probably update at the start of 2015. Merry Christmas to everyone reading this and a happy new year. Hope you enjoy the rest of 2014.


End file.
